


how do you tell someone you love them while making a bad pun out of it?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Child Undyne, Daddy Gaster because head cannon, Fontcest, M/M, The origins of our favourite skelebros, before Frisk feel down, not a lot of comedy, sin later on, starts off happy but will get dark, teen Alphys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did the skeleton brothers come to be?My version of their origin story plus a few head cannons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue!Should I continue this ?

Sans can feel the wind gently blowing on his face,it's getting into the eye socket a bit.But wind isn't the only thing in his eyes,he can also feel multiple tears pouring down his face like a waterfall.But why?Why is he crying?

It's a very long and complicated story.But he has a lot of time to spare.But where to be to start?Might as well from the very,very beginning.

_______________

 

It was a silent afternoon in the lab of W.D Gaster. He had just finished wrapping up the crack on the left of his skull with some bandages his pupil,Alphys,gave him. He had instead of working on project 098-12g5,better known as project DETERMINATION, had been doing the final touches to his secret experiment, what was it exactly? Gaster had always been a weird “nerd”, as some would say, so the royal scientist would make himself someone to talk to! Gaster had always wanted to have sons. But never had the chance because,apparently,making scientific pick lines wasn't “smooth”;according to Alphys. 

As he was saying,he had already thought of the names for his sons. Sans and Papyrus! Why named after a font? Well Gaster had never really had parents, he was abandoned at birth. So King Asgore took him in after he discovered the orphans genuis. Now that he was a fully grown man, he can make someone else feel his pain of being named after a font! No one likes Comic sans or Papyrus,so he can finally put that horrible name burden on someone else. Oh but fear not,as the genius promised himself he would be the best skeleton dad the Underground had ever seen! He would take his kids on rides and push them on the swings and call them his babies and-we're getting off topic,right? 

The “baby maker”,as Gaster would call it,would not cool down for a bit,so why not go over the process for making baby skeletons? Few skeletons were interested making babies, as many of them were asexual. So Gaster decided to spilt his DNA into two halves to make the little skelebros! One’s soul would be deep blue,the other fiery orange-red; Gaster excitedly looked over his papers when his face froze. There seems to be a error of some sorts,a quite serious one in fact. One part of the twins seems to be taking longer than the other one to form. This means Gaster will have to raise the one he named Sans all by himself! Dear god,he doesn't think he can do this,he wasn't prepared for this! The soon-to-be father calmed himself down, I can do this,he thought. The first brother will be forming in about a couple of hours,the second? A couple of years . Gaster waited,reading some manga his pupil gave him, for his first son to be “born”.


	2. This child is a Smol Punster and I love it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster tries to be a good dad,and the birth of Pappy.

Sans’ soft footsteps could be heard through the pure white Snowdin snow. He had just come back from his first day of school. He had a bit of tears in his eye sockets, and his usual smile replaced with a giant frown.

___________

Gaster was on the couch inside when he heard a knocking. He considered it might be that strange neighbor who has a fetish for that sort of thing. But…..it might look antisocial to not answer it, so he'll digress. The father opened the door to find his little Sansy in tears.

The child immediately went to hug Gaster.

“daddy! t-the kids a-a-at school they-!”

The adult skeleton interrupted his kid to unleash his ideas of what he can do for revenge,”What did they do to my little punster?!? DO YOU WANT ME TO GO BEAT THEM UP?!? OR THROUGH THEM INTO THE CORE?!?! OR-”

Sans blinked,”d-dad? they…..they called m-me names a-and,and said i wasn't a r-real k-kid ‘cause i ……..didn't ...d-didn't...have a m-mom!”

Gaster sighed,he thought this might happen.He grabbed Sans and pulled him close to his heart,”Shhh….it’s going to be okay,Sans,it's going to be alright.”

The little joke-lover sniffed,”r-really dad?”

Gaster nodded,”Yes,really.”

Sans smiled a bit before returning to his room. Both Gaster and Sans had their own rooms, with a mysterious third room to the left of the Royal scientist.

Today,that space will be filled with a child;Papyrus.

Oh boy, how did Gaster think it this was a good idea? He was not ready to handle another kid.He can barely handle one! But, Gaster promised himself that he was up to the challenge!

He got a text from Alphys.

__________

The-to-be-father of two rushed to put on his black coat over his white sweater.He yelled,”Sans! Can you get down here? We're going to the lab!”

The child leaned over to the stairs,his ketchup in hand.”ok daddy, i’ll ketchup ta ya!”

Gaster pointed to his son,”You are so totally my child!”

He went up the stairs and picked up Sans. It was time for the “birth” of another son.

____________  
  
Gaster and Sans arrived at the laboratory to be greeted by the genius’ 12 year old pupil,Alphys.”Sir,while I enjoy your personal  
endeavors;I think working on project DETERMINATION is much more im-”

“Alphys,tell me-when have I put something important ahead of my own desires?”

She sighed,”I should have known better to question your ‘sound’ logic,sir..”  
  
  
Gaster nodded,”Yes,yes you should have.”

Alphys grabbed some safety goggles and handed to Sans,explaining that his face might…melt off from the radiation otherwise.

Sometimes the pupil forgets Sans is three and doesn't understand what she says.

“Dr.Gaster? Shouldn't you put on some safety goggles? You might damage yourself.”

  
The skeleton replied with,”Oh don't worry,besides-I want another crack on my face to match to left one!”

Alphys also sometimes forgets Gaster is crazy.

"Okay sir! The countdown begins………..NOW!”

The “baby maker” starts making sounds.

  
“10…...9…..8”

Gaster gets closer to the machine.

“7…..6…..5”

He gets right next to it with his eyes closed.

“4….3….2….”

Alphys and Sans step back.

1…..0!”

A loud boom and gas is all that filled the air for a brief period of time.Gaster,Sans,and Alphys’ coughing went down after a minute or too.

“Are you both okay? Gast- OH MY GLOB YOUR FACE!”

The doctor’s right face had a deep scar oozing purple blood.

“That can wait Alphys,this is more important,”he said breathlessly as he turned around.

The reptile and the small ketchup-lover looked over Gaster's shoulder to find a little skeleton beaming with fiery orange beaming from him.

The 12 year old gasped,”He's so….so"

Sans finished her sentence “so cute!”

Gaster said,”Would you like to hold your little brother,Sans?”

The new found brother nodded.

“hi little bro! i’m Sans!”

Pappy giggled.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcannon is that Sans is Three years older than Paps,so Sans is three in this fic.Also maybe follow my tumblr screwusernames to see my weird stuff*hides*


End file.
